


White Flag

by Beth51276



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth51276/pseuds/Beth51276
Summary: Or it might have happened this way....
Relationships: William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a scorching hot day, so I thought some lemonade was in order!

His flowers. She gave him his flowers. He longed for the privacy of Brocket Hall, for he was heartsick at watching her allow the young prince’s advances.

Melbourne reached for the decanter again and poured a second drink. He had asked to retire early and his stomach roiled at the eager expression on King Leopold’s and the Duchess of Kent’s face as he departed for the evening. He could bear no more of the King’s oily commentary this night. Brandy would be his companion until he passed out.

He was still resolved to his original opinion. First cousins ought not marry, and it wasn’t merely his love for the Queen that made him believe that Prince Albert was the wrong husband for his dearest girl.

Her own blood was once again circling like vultures, seeking to cage his Queen anew. She had thrown off the shackles of Kensington only to find herself caught in a new trap. Melbourne knew that with time, Prince Albert would smother the Queen into submission, erasing all traces of the vivacious young woman he loved.

Damn Leopold and his overblown sense of self-importance! Damn him and the penniless Coburg dynasty seeking to get rich off of England’s purse!

His next grab for the decanter was interrupted by the sound of his door opening. His first thought was Baines before immediately realizing that Baines’s footsteps were neither so soft upon the rug, nor were they accompanied by the subtle swishing of skirts. This realization made Melbourne bolt up from his chair before he saw the face of the Queen, still resplendent in her ball gown, skin pearlescent in the moonlight which streamed in through the windows.

“Lord M?” whispered Victoria. “Oh good, you’re not abed yet.”

“As you see, Your Majesty.” He came to her as always, with a reverence that had increased over time, not only as a subject before his sovereign, but as a man brought to his knees before the woman he loved.

It was difficult not to allow his lips to linger over her hand, but he released her and rose to his feet.

“How may I be of service, Ma’am?”

She was nervous, just the way she had been at Brocket Hall. She turned away from him and stared into the fireplace, as though she might be able to seek counsel from its crackling flames.

Melbourne swallowed hard. She had not come as the Queen. It was all he could do to turn her away the first time. Ever since then, he had been unable to allow her to believe her feelings were not returned. His costume at the ball, the orchids, and other flowers full of meaning were all his way of telling her how much she meant to him.

“I felt sympathy for Albert tonight, Lord M,” began Victoria, still staring at the fireplace. “That’s why I gave him the flowers.”

“They were your flowers, Ma’am.”

At this stoic response, Victoria whirled around, eyes sparking with frustration. “Do not dare tell me another falsehood, Lord Melbourne! For I saw the look on your face after I gave the flowers to him! As soon as I realized what I had done, I regretted it.”

“They were only flowers, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, who are we fooling, Lord M? They were far more than flowers, and we are lying if we say otherwise! The flowers were all that you’ve allowed us!”

Melbourne closed his eyes. He couldn’t bear to put them through this again. He had done all he could. He had sent her away. He had told her that she had to marry. He had all but thrown her at her family’s choice, despite his instincts telling him that the prince was wrong for her.

Monarchs in the past had led armies into battle. This monarch was no different. Though she had no army at hand, she had engaged him in battle. Now she was going to win the war.

“The Grand Duke, Cousin Albert. Both of them have pursued my interest and yet neither of them have moved me.”

Damn them all. What they felt for each other was the most natural thing in the world. He knew he was unworthy of her. He was a scandalous man. He was a commoner. He was her Prime Minister. And he was so much older than her.

But what was the alternative? He had known many women, and yet none of them could compare to Victoria, not even Caro. The soul connection he had with Victoria was something he had never experienced with another. He could no longer bear the prospect of crushing her heart forever. He could no longer take the coward’s way out.

Her beauty never ceased to amaze him. But that paled in comparison to her courage this night. As she stepped closer to him, he marveled at her ability to lay her heart bare. She was every inch a queen. Melbourne knew his white flag was at the ready as her blue eyes locked upon his.

“I’m no longer the silly child that didn’t understand about poor Lady Flora,” declared Victoria. “Many of my ladies are married, Lord M. Some are even willing to tell me things that Mama and Lehzen would never explain. It all makes sense, really.”

“What makes sense, Ma’am?”

“The strange feelings I have around you, when I think of you. They all think I should view you as some sort of father figure. After all, I never knew my own. But that’s not what I see when you walk into a room, Lord M.”

Melbourne gasped as Victoria reached up and stroked his cheek, her feathery touches slowly unraveling his control.

“I see the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. I see my friend and my ally. Most of all, I see someone who is never close enough to me. I want to be with you all the time.”

“I’m too old for you,” he pleaded.

“You’re not. I feel this twisting inside whenever you’re near me. My breath catches when I look at you. All the princes in Europe can’t compare, and I know you want me, Lord M.” Victoria lifted her chin slightly at this last part, as though to dare him to refute it.

Melbourne’s eyes flashed at her assertion and he backed Victoria into the nearest wall. He braced his hands on each side of the wall next to Victoria’s head as he pressed his hips against her. The moonlight enhanced the sharp angles of his face and his eyes were nearly black. Victoria gulped at the thick column of flesh she could feel through her gown as tension began to pool in her belly.

“Do you feel that, Victoria?” Melbourne rasped as a trembling Victoria stared at him with wide eyes. “Yes, by Christ, I want you! I sicken for you, Your Majesty. You find me drinking in the dark, alone, because I simply reach the limit of my ability to cope. I dread the day you give more than just flowers to another man. The day I cease to see your heart in your eyes when you look at me is the day I slowly begin to die.”

Victoria’s heart sped up wildly as Melbourne nuzzled her jawline, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent. The heat of his breath on her ear made her shiver when he finally spoke.

“I’m the disreputable scoundrel they warned you about, Ma’am. There’s nothing I want more than to caress every inch of you with my lips, with my tongue. Every time I see you, over the dispatch boxes, when we dine, when we ride together, I think about your thighs, Ma’am. I wonder...are they like silk or satin? I want to drink in your expression as I slide my hand up one and bring you to pleasure for the first time.” Melbourne purred as Victoria gasped and arched against him, seeking more contact. “Oh yes, Your Majesty, it’s all true. But most of all? I think of you beneath me, your beautiful lips parted as I make you come again and again, feeling those thighs of yours wrapped around me while your sweet quim squeezes me tight. I want to swallow your sweet cries of ecstasy.”

By this time Victoria was panting, a fine mist of sweat forming on her forehead as the heat began to overwhelm her. She didn’t exactly know everything he was speaking of, but she knew she wanted all of it. “For God’s sake, Lord M,” she croaked. “Do something about it! Do you think there’s anything of me I don’t want you to have?” She leaned in, her lips a mere breath away from his.

Melbourne shook his head wildly. “I’d not be able to stop. I want you so much, Ma’am. One kiss would shatter my control.”

“I want so much more than a kiss from you, Lord M. I want all of you, our friendship, our silent communion, and I want you to do all of those things you said to me. I want to know how your arms feel around me, how your skin feels against mine.” Victoria swallowed hard, her face burning with her courageous candor. “I want to feel your weight as you lie upon me, teaching me about love as you have taught me everything else,” she whispered.

Melbourne groaned at this litany of intimacies she wished to grant him, his control the barest thread.

“My Lord M,” she breathed, barely grazing his jawline with her nose. “Make love to me. I’ll never be complete if I’m not yours.”

A deep, almost animalistic moan emanated from his throat as he removed his hands from the wall and clasped her face as he surrendered, fusing his mouth to hers. He was beyond any finesse, he kissed her as though she would vanish if he didn’t claim her now. Melbourne thought her hair was even softer than he had imagined in those countless fantasies as he ran his fingers through it. Victoria’s taste was more intoxicating than any liquor as he coaxed her to open her mouth beneath his. Her innocence and enthusiasm burst upon his tongue, mingling with her soft cries of pleasure.

“My beautiful girl, my love….”

“Don’t ever stop, Lord M. I need you so.”

Melbourne groaned into her mouth, his arms sliding finally to her waist, pulling her close to him. Blindly he guided her away from the wall towards his bedchamber, never removing his mouth from hers. Once inside he again pushed her into the wall, grinding the evidence of his desire into her hips.

He tore his mouth away from hers, green eyes stormy with passion. “Once we do this, Victoria, you’ll be mine. No more foreign princelings, Your Majesty. I’m going to claim you so thoroughly that they’ll see it plain on your face.”

Victoria’s eyes held nothing but adoration as she pressed against him. “Always yours, only yours.”

“Tell me you’ll send them home, Victoria. You’re mine.”

“Tomorrow morning, Lord M, I promise. Will you be mine?”

Passion receded for a bare moment, replaced with utmost tenderness as he whispered, “I have always been yours.”

All that remained was the woman in his arms and the way she was looking at him as if he deserved for her to look at him like that. He was ruined, utterly ruined. He couldn’t stop what was happening. He didn't _want_ to stop what was happening.

Victoria opened for him willingly when his tongue teased the seal of her lips, clinging to him as he began his slow exploration of her mouth. Her blissful sigh into his mouth as he stroked along her tongue made him lightheaded with desire. Melbourne drew back so she could catch a breath and Victoria swallowed hard, a questioning look in her eyes.

“Please, Lord M. Please?”

He didn't pretend to misunderstand her meaning. He was already desperate for her, _throbbing_ for her. “Yes.” His voice was even raspier than usual. “But Victoria-”

Light fingers ghosted over his lips. “I told you already. I'm not afraid. And I choose this. I choose you. Unless…” Her gaze lowered. “You don't want me.”

Her uncertainty was one thing he could not bear. He cried out as he reached for her, tilting her head back so he could close his lips over hers. Melbourne only pulled back from her once she surrendered to him. Her body had softened and her breath was coming in soft pants.

“You have no idea how much I want you,” he growled. “How much I _crave_ you, ma’am.”

Her eyes were dark azure pools of desire and devotion. “You can have me, William,” she whispered.

Melbourne smiled softly at the use of his Christian name. “I want to take you into my bed. I’ll not be satisfied until I’ve made every single inch of you sing with pleasure. You’ll be mine, Victoria. _Mine_. I’ll make you scream for me.” His own belly clenched as Victoria’s breath caught at his declaration.

“Please. I’m already yours.”

Melbourne’s eyes never left hers as he took her hands and led her towards his bed. Once again, he set to exploring her mouth, reveling in her soft cries and exhalations against his lips, savoring each reaction as she melted into his embrace.

He couldn’t get enough of her taste. The taste of her mouth, the taste of her throat, the taste of her satiny shoulders as his tongue traced the contours leading to her collarbone- it was all making his heart pound in his chest as he was finally free to explore his Queen. His erection pulsed wildly as she undulated against him and Melbourne knew would have to taste all of her lest he run mad. 

Finally, he circled her, drawing long fingers around her shoulders as he did so. His hands went to the laces on the back of her dress, and his movements were deft and deliberate as he slowly began to loosen the fastenings of her gown.

With each inch of skin exposed, his lips were driven to return to her skin, making Victoria tremble against him as they traveled lower and lower until at last he began to slide her dress off her shoulders. Melbourne left nothing untouched as he pushed her gown lower until it pooled on the floor around her ankles. He repeated the action with her corset and removed her chemise, then once again circled her until he was standing before her, gaining his first gaze at Victoria as she stood before him in nothing but her drawers. A soft smile lit his face as he extended his hand out to her so she could step closer to him.

“Beautiful.”

She blushed beautifully under his scrutiny, and it extended all the way down to the tops of her breasts. Victoria caught his eyes, returning his smile with a shy one of her own. 

No space stood between them now as she burrowed closer to him. A small, warm hand crept up to his jaw, softly stroking his cheek as she smiled at him. Her eyes were gentle as she used her other hand to move one of his to her breasts. Thrilled by her boldness, Melbourne then began a slow exploration, first with one hand, and then with both as he squeezed gently. When he brushed his thumb over one firm nipple, Victoria threw her head back and moaned. She wanted more and he was willing to give it to her. Again and again he repeated the motion, and Melbourne was staggered as he realized how excited she must be for him. The effect his touch had on her made his rock hard erection surge even further as he imagined slamming his cock into her while he muffled her cries with his mouth.

He lowered his head and growled in her ear. “You’re wet for me, yes?”

Victoria went wild at this and wound her arms around his neck, kissing him as she started to tug and pull at his clothing. Desperate as she, he began to tear at his own garments. He reluctantly separated from her long enough to yank his shirt over his head and before he could return to her lips, he let loose a primal cry as Victoria’s hand went inside his breeches and closed around his length. Melbourne stood there, panting uncontrollably as she began to explore him. This went on for a moment before he could stand it no longer and pulled her hand away, yanking Victoria’s body flush with his own as they both gasped at the bare skin contact.

His gaze was nearly white-hot as he tipped Victoria’s head back with a flick of his hand so she could look at him. “Tell me you want this.”

Victoria’s eyes burned with certainty as she nodded. “I want you.”

Melbourne then skimmed his hands down her sides, briefly squeezing her perfect bottom before traveling to the back of her thighs and then lifted her. Victoria wound her legs around his waist, clinging to him as he lowered her to the bed and climbed over her. She was so young and beautiful that his heart painfully clenched as he gazed at her.

He needed her to be still this first time, or her touch would be his undoing. So he settled for raising her arms above her head, briefly pinning them to the mattress. “Keep them there,” he commanded, as he watched her squirm against the soft duvet.

Victoria’s mouth gaped open for a moment before her eyes sparked with desire at his words. “I need you, Lord M. I-I want you.”

“And you’ll have me,” he stated in a conversational tone. “I’m yours, Victoria.” His gaze darkened as he began to run long fingers up the calf of her leg and her inner thigh. “But this is your first time, and I want it to be all that you deserve and more.”

Melbourne had been alone so long that he had forgotten what happiness had felt like. Happiness was seeing her smile every morning, it was riding out with her, and most of all, it was her radiant warmth with creamy skin and soft curves. They had been created for each other, and she would be his at last.

Melbourne’s lips journeyed from pulse point to shoulder then traveled down to the full tips of her breasts and he finally latched onto a firm peak, making Victoria cry out underneath him. His tongue then ringed the tender skin of her areola before he swooped in once again and suckled some more, this time more ravenously as she began to make soft cries and squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the high state of arousal she was in. He molded both of them in his hands as he used his lips to please her, dipping down and tasting the hot crevice beneath her breasts before switching to the other side.

One hand traveled to the waistband of her drawers as he slid his fingers inside, grazing her soft belly. He threw his head back and groaned loudly when his fingers made contact with the slick wetness of her heat. She was that way because of _him_ and a ferality lit his face as he got up on his knees and encouraged Victoria to raise her hips so he could bare her to his gaze at last.

Desperately needing some relief from the pressure, Melbourne hurriedly yanked off his boots and then his breeches. His cock sprung forward and bobbed, his thick length craving her warmth. When he heard a soft gasp, he looked down to see Victoria propped up on her elbows so she could look at him for the first time. She opened her arms to him in welcome, but he shook his head with a slight smile.

“Not yet.”

Melbourne knelt between her thighs and saw Victoria’s eyes widen in surprise before he parted her folds and dipped his head in to taste her fully.

“Oh my _God_ ,” she moaned as her head lolled back in ecstasy.

She was gorgeous as she writhed beneath him, babbling strangled moans and bucking her hips. He brought one arm up to hold her down as he began to devour her. Her taste exploded on his tongue as he curled his tongue around her bud and Melbourne realized he would never have enough of her. He slipped a finger inside of her and soon joined it with a second. Victoria’s cries washed over him and it was all he could do to not reach down and stroke himself to climax as her pleasure mounted. Melbourne felt the tension in her body as she strained towards him, arching her back, as he touched her in a way no one else ever had. Possessive pride reared its head at the thought of this as he watched her grow mindless with pleasure. Finally, he curled his fingers inside of her, suckling at her swollen bundle of nerves and she came hard, screaming for him. 

He had never seen her look more beautiful as she lay in his bed, still trembling from the orgasm _he_ had given her, skin glowing with a fine sheen of sweat. Melbourne rose from his knees and crawled up the bed, He was almost ready to burst from wanting her so much. 

Settling between her legs, he braced his arms above her head before diving into her mouth once again. Drawing back, he panted softly as he rested his forehead against hers. Melbourne nuzzled her cheek, extending the moment as long as he could, for he could feel the heat between them, a palpable presence thrumming and heightening their desire for each other. His breath was shaky as he softly kissed her. 

“I need you so much, Victoria.” 

She whimpered when the broad head of his erection brushed against her center, and then he guided himself to her opening, pressing inside slowly, so as not to hurt her.

Melbourne drew a rasping breath once he was buried inside her to the hilt. Her velvet heat gripped him tightly and his thickness stretched her, caressed her and he watched Victoria pant as she struggled to accept him. He tenderly brushed her hair out of her face, watching her mouth drop in astonishment. He was so stunned by the intimacy of their joining that he was briefly startled when Victoria raised her hips to draw him even further inside her, which made him bite back a particularly filthy oath.

“Am I hurting you?”

“Oh no, Lord M,” she assured him, nuzzling his jaw. “It went away as fast as it came.”

Melbourne smiled, a real smile, before dragging his thumb down Victoria’s lower lip and taking her mouth again. “I can’t believe you’re real. I love you so much, Victoria,” he breathed before finally shifting his hips back to nearly withdraw from her before plunging in once again. He repeated the motion, again and again, gradually hilting in with greater force. Eventually, Victoria bucked hard against him, grinding her pelvis into his.

“More!” she cried.

He increased his speed, glorying in her moans and whimpers as he finally made her his. “You’re so tight, my darling. I’m going to make you come for me again, precious girl.”

“I love you, William. I’m yours.” 

Her channel was beginning to tighten around him as Victoria grew closer and closer to completion and he could feel the coiling of tension as he grew nearer to his own pleasure. Her hands roamed all the areas she could reach on his body, making makeshift holds on the muscles of his arms and back. 

“Harder, William. Take me harder!” she cried. 

His pumping became pounding as he complied. 

Victoria dug her nails into his hips and he felt the telltale tingling at the base of his spine.

“Oh God, Lord M, don’t stop!”

“Oh yes, my beauty, come for me,” he growled. “I want to feel you come on me, Victoria.“

Growing more desperate, Melbourne reached down and began to stroke her where they were joined. This elicited a series of gasping cries that grew increasingly louder until she finally shattered, screaming her pleasure as she arched into him, her sex clamping down on his.

The ferocity of Victoria’s climax pitched Melbourne over his own precipice, nearly drowning him in overwhelming bliss as he sobbed her name into her shoulder.

“Oh, love,” he whispered, still catching his breath.

Victoria clasped his head to her breast, running her fingers through his soft curls. Her voice was soft, but tinged with triumph. “My Lord M. I love you.”

“My beautiful Queen. I am yours, for always.”

Melbourne was unsure of the means, but of the outcome, he had not a doubt. They belonged to each other. Her courage knew no bounds. It was a matter of time before the Privy Council tossed their white flags, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Are y’all there? Let me know what you think!


End file.
